Hellfire Ring
Hellfire Ring 'is a shared name for several types of craftable legendary rings in ''Diablo III. All of these rings require character level 1 to be equipped and give a substantial experience boost (highest in game: +35% for level 60 and +45% for level 70, whereas Leoric's Signet offers 30%), making them ideal for leveling up new characters, and of limited use for obtaining Paragon levels (as at maximum level, experience bonus is decreased to 1/10). However, to craft these, one needs to obtain a number of ingredients that only drop from Uber bosses on difficulty on either level 60 or 70, as well as 50,000 Gold. Level 60 rings require three ingredients, while level 70 rings require four. Making a Hellfire Ring To make a Hellfire Ring, the following steps need to be completed: *Purchase a Plan from Squirt the Peddler (2 million for the level 60 plan, which includes all four variants, or 5 million for the level 70 plan). Make sure to level up the Jeweler (level 10 and 12 respectively). *On I difficulty or higher, kill the four Keywardens: Odeg, Sokahr, Xah'Rith and Nekarat. Most likely, you will need to do it more than once. *From those, you will obtain a set of Infernal Machines. Note that none of the devices are guaranteed to drop until Torment IV, and level 60 and 70 keys are not interchangeable. On level 60, you need three devices, on level 70, you will require four, and they must all be of different types. *Use the Infernal Machine. On level 60, each machine opens a different portal, on level 70, there is a separate machine depending on which set of Uber bosses you wish to fight. *Defeat the Uber bosses. Nobody promised it will be easy, as you need to fight them two at a time (except for the Realm of Fright). The drop rate of the ingredients scales with difficulty: one organ at T1, with a chance to drop the second one at higher difficulties, and even two guaranteed at T7, with a chance of third one. At T13, guaranteed to drop 3 organs at once. There are four sets of Uber bosses, depending on which portal you open (the level 60 Infernal Machine opens a random portal, but using three machines in one game will open three different ones). See the Infernal Machine page for details on how to open these portals. *'''Discord: the empowered and the empowered Maghda, drop Writhing Spine (60) or Leoric's Regret (70), opened with the Infernal Machine of Regret. *'Turmoil:' the empowered Zoltun Kulle and the empowered Siegebreaker, drop Vengeful Eye (60) or Idol of Terror (70), opened with the Infernal Machine of Terror. *'Chaos: '''the empowered Rakanoth and the empowered Ghom, drop Devil's Fang (60) or Vial of Putridness (70), opened with the Infernal Machine of Putridness. *'Fright: '''Level 70 only, the empowered Diablo who also summons other bosses one by one, drops Heart of Evil, opened with the Infernal Machine of Fright. Once all ingredients are gathered, you can craft either one of the four level 60 rings or a level 70 ring, depending on the level of the bosses. Level 60 rings are crafted with one guaranteed stat regardless of your class, but level 70 ring is crafted through the Smart Loot system (that is, attributes are rolled according to the player's class). *Hellfire Ring (Dexterity) (Level 60) *Hellfire Ring (Intelligence) (Level 60) *Hellfire Ring (Strength) (Level 60) *Hellfire Ring (Vitality) (Level 60) *Hellfire Ring (other) (Level 70) Alternatively, the same ingredients as those for the level 70 Hellfire Ring can be used for crafting a Hellfire Amulet. Category:Legendary Diablo III Rings Category:Crafted Jewelry